Breaking Eclipse
by Rayne101
Summary: This is my mash up of Breaking Dawn and Eclipse. Marriage is just around the corner but so is a familiar threat. Will Victoria give them a moment of peace and happiness or will she attack during the nuptials? And did Aro just invite the girls to honeymoon in Volterra? Well this should be interesting. Rated M for mature. Language, Violence, Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Rayne here. Just letting you know that this will be my last installment to my Twilight saga. This is my mash up of Breaking Dawn and Eclipse. I know Eclipse came first but I figured this would make more sense since I'm not making the Vulture the bad guy here. In fact Aro and his guard will play a few key roles here so watch out for that. This story will be rated mature for language, violence and sexual content. If you haven't read my other two stories, you should probably read those before reading this one. Cheers and happy reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Engagement.<p>

As soon as Alice saw the ring Bella was holding in her hand, down on one knee, she swore she felt tears running down her alabaster cheeks. The feelings of surprise as well as love and adoration was filling her heart to the brim. There was a reason Alice chose this girl as her mate. No, there was a reason fate chose this girl as her mate. It was almost as if it knew the surprises that were in store for the two. In the small velvet box there was a simple silver band with a large amber stone in the middle surrounded by two small bright blue diamonds. When Alice heard those three words, "Marry me Alice." It was all she could do not to burst out into tears. Bella was Alice's one hope into finding her humanity. She was her very soul.

The pixie nodded her head and looked straight into her lovers' eyes as she spoke quietly. "Yes." She giggled when she saw Bella's eyes widen. "Yes, I'll marry you." Bella got up from her position and picked Alice up into an almost crushing hug. If Alice hadn't been a vampire she would surely need her breath at this moment. She wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders and wove her fingers through her brown tresses. There was no other place she'd rather be at this very moment.

Bella was so overwhelmed by Alice's answer that she could've fainted from the pull on her heart. Everything was happening according to plan. Nothing felt better than this going right for the first time in her life. Bella just stood there, holding her pixie in the air, not wanting to put the girl down. Alice pulled back slightly only to look into Bella's soft green eyes. "I've loved you forever Bella Swan. There was no way I was going to say no." The two laughed and Bella felt relief flow through her. She was so glad to hear those words from Alice's mouth. "Do you want to go back now or do you want to finish your food?" Alice asked the question, hoping for some more alone time with her girlfriend, who was now her fiancé. "I need some more time alone with you before we head back and tackle your family." Bella laughed and ducked her head, thinking that hopefully the parents would support their union.

Bella felt a cold hand underneath her chin and she raised her head to look into Alice's copper eyes. "Our family." Alice corrected before kissing her lover soundly. Bella moaned into the kiss as tears of her own flowed from her eyes. All of the pain from the past months, all of the uncertainty from her dreams was fading in the feel of Alice's lips upon her own. Nothing felt better than this moment. Bella was sure there would be more moments like this in the future but for now this was the moment that defined these two. "I want to stay with you a few moments longer." Bella spoke as the kiss ended. Alice nodded her agreement as her fiancé set her down. "Here give me your finger." The pixie did as told and held out her left hand. Her ring finger was poised to take the ring. Bella took it out of the box and slowly moved it up the smooth cool finger. She kissed it for good measure. "I love you Alice." Bella said as she looked into copper eyes that were filled with tears. "Oh Bella. I love you too." They leaned into each other for comfort and stayed there for a long while. Alice sat in front of her lover while Bella wrapped her arms around her.

They sat at their picnic till the sun began to set. It wasn't even close to the tree line when Alice decided to take Bella back to her place. She picked up the girl bridal style and ran with her in her arms. Bella gladly complied and wrapped her arms around the pixies neck. It wasn't long before they returned to the Cullen house. The shorter girl didn't even realize they had returned and kicked the front door open with her foot. Bella gasped while breaking eye contact with her lover. She kissed the girls cheek signaling to the vampire that they had returned. Alice heeded her warning and set her down on the hardwood floor. Esme immediately greeted the pair and hugged each girl. "Bella are you still hungry dear? I can whip something up for you quickly if you wish to eat." Bella just shook her head, not wanting her future mother in law to go through the trouble. "I'm fine Esme. Alice and I have something to tell all of you." The girl grasped Alice's cool hand in her own. The mother looked down and saw the ring on Alice's finger. She gasped and hugged both of them once more. Esme looked to Alice and said, "We must tell your father and the others." The pixie nodded and led every one into the large family room. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were already present with their respective mates, excluding Angela of course. Tanya and Rosalie weren't far from their husbands.

Seeing as how almost the whole family was there they just needed their father. Esme went to retrieve the man and the two of them came back down together. "What is it Alice?" The pixie looked to her father and spoke quietly. "Bella and I have something to tell you all." She looked over to Edward who had a sly look on his face as if he knew what was going on but kept silent. Alice nodded to him and Bella spoke next. "We're getting married." The human had a smile on her face that could light the heavens it was so big and bright. She grabbed Alice's hand and held it up to show the ring she had given her. Everyone gasped and cheered. Emmett cheered so loudly that they could swear they all heard the animals scurry from their homes. He ran up to Bella and hugged her tightly. "You're gonna be my sister!" He was so overjoyed and he couldn't contain it. Everyone else hugged the two fiercely, congratulating them. They were all so excited about the upcoming wedding. "When's the wedding?" Jasper asked quietly. Alice and Bella both tucked a strand of hair behind their ears. "We're certain we want it after graduation." Bella said while her lover nodded agreeing with her. "We're just not sure exactly when. This kind of came as a surprise." Everyone's eyes widened at the word coming from Alice's mouth. "Yes I know that's not the norm for me, but she kept changing her mind and the result of that kept a lot of things in the air." Edward looked to the human standing beside his sister and smirked. Jasper spoke up after a quick moment of silence. "Angela and I actually saw her coming out of the jewelry store earlier. We couldn't be sure what she had with her so we didn't ask." Alice turned to her brother with wide eyes. "And you didn't think to tell me." It wasn't a question. The empath smiled and asked, "Well you enjoyed your day so much and I knew that you and Bella wanted your time so I didn't really want to interrupt." He gave a small wink in Bella's direction.

Bella giggled and silently thanked her soon to be brother for his discretion. That got her a tiny slap on the arm from Alice. She immediately put her arms around the pixie and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry about all the secrecy darling, I wanted to surprise you." She gave her best puppy dog face. Alice chuckled and kissed Bella lightly on the lips. Everyone had a look of absolute awe on their faces. None of them had ever seen a love like this before. They were all vampires when they found their mates. Well except for Jasper, but even then, the two girls had a lot to overcome within the past couple of months. With the drama with the Volturi and Victoria going on, it was really hard for anyone to really find time for the couple. Now that the Volturi had been taken care of there was only one more issue to tackle and that was Victoria and her newborn army. Alice hadn't received any visions of the red head recently so she only hoped the woman would give them a chance to celebrate their union. Crossing her fingers, Alice really hoped that would be the case. Bella nuzzled the girls' neck and took in her scent. She moaned lightly and the vibrations from it sent shivers down Alice's spine. Everyone saw the look and decided to avert their eyes from the two.

Edward who looked on, saw that the prospect of marriage was a very real thing to the girls. He moved and took Alice by the hand to lead her over to a quiet spot. Once there he whispered to her. "You know that once you're married, she'll want you to change her." Alice looked down at the ground and nodded. "We've talked about it a while ago, but I haven't heard any concern from her since then." The pixie turned and looked at her lover and smiled when she saw her talking to her mother and the rest of the girls. Bella could feel Alice's eyes on her so she turned and caught the amber gaze in her own. She smiled and waved a little. Alice waved back and continued to stare at her beauty. Without looking at her brother, she stated. "I know there's a lot of risk that comes from changing a human, but you have to realize Edward, I can't live without her." Tears glistened in her eyes and Edward read her mind to see the blissful future they shared. "I know Alice. Believe me I do." He looked to his own mate with her curls of bright blonde hair. He smiled when he saw the excited smile gracing her features. It was contagious; all of this happiness.

Alice couldn't take being away from her mate any longer, so she ran to her and wrapped her arms around the girls' small waist. The feeling of having Bella in her arms was the happiest she had ever felt in her life. There was no way that anyone was going to take that away from her. Bella wrapped her fingers through Alice's as they talked and laughed with the rest of the family. The whole night was filled with laughter and joy in the Cullen household; only when the vampires felt that familiar thirst did they leave the house to the two girls. Bella knew her lover had to hunt with the rest of her family and urged her to go with them but Alice wouldn't have it. She was staying with her fiancé as long as possible, or at least until someone else came back to watch over her. Alice didn't want Bella to be alone anymore, for she had felt alone for a long time until the Cullen's returned to Forks. There was no way the pixie would leave her lover alone ever again. She didn't have the heart to do that.

While the rest of the family was out hunting, Alice and Bella were cuddling on the large couch in the family room. Bella had her head in Alice's lap and the vampire played with her hair. She hummed at the feel of the fingers pulling through her long locks. "I love you Alice." She began to get a little sleepy as her lover continued to play with her hair. Alice was silent for a long moment obviously thinking about something, but whatever it was Bella wanted to get to the bottom of it. "What's wrong baby?" She asked as she got up from Alice's lap. She put her arm on the back of the couch and looked deep into the vampires' copper eyes. "Alice, what is it?" The girl in question tried her best to avoid Bella's prying gaze but there was no way she could deny her lover anything at this point.

She took an unneeded breath and let it out through her nose. "I want to be absolutely sure that this life is what you want Bella." The humans' eyes widened as the uncertainty sounded in Alice's voice. The arm that was on the back of the couch moved down so her hand was holding the cold one beneath her. "Of course this is what I want Alice." Bella looked down at their joined hands. "Nothing has ever made me feel more complete or more loved in my entire life. Being here with you and your family has made me feel more than I have ever felt in my entire life." That being said, Bella continued to her point. "Living forever with you and your family, our family, is what I want for me. There is nothing I want more." She whispered the last part and moved closer to the vampire. Tears shimmered in Alice's eyes. "I can't live without you Bella, but I just had to make sure that this is what you want." The human brought her hand up to cradle her lovers' face. "I've never wanted anything more than this Alice."


	2. Graduation

**_Hey guys, here's a chapter you've been waiting for. I apologize for the huge delay in the story. We've all had our share of writer's block and unfortunately I now have mine. I am currently trying to work on four different pieces right now so if I don't update for a while you know why. Lol. Much love all. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Graduation<p>

Graduation. The one day when each and every individual present is scared shitless for a good hour and a half. Wonder why? It's because that this is the day when high school is officially over, and real life begins. Bella felt the familiar fear that most of her classmates felt this day, but she was certainly thankful for the massive support from her family, both human and vampire. She looks up to look into the eyes of her father, Charlie. His salt and pepper hair made it easy enough to spot him in a crowd. She smiled brightly at him and waved cheerfully. There were tears in the man's eyes as he watched his only daughter sit in her cap and gown. Granted it was an ugly golden rod color for both pieces of the ensemble, that and it made her itch, but Bella was thankful that she didn't have to be in it much longer.

Bella looked to the right of her father and looked into the eyes of her mother Renee. It was good to see her that much was true. There was so much that she had missed about the woman seated next to her ex-husband; her soft caring nature, her sense of humor, her cooking. With a teary smile, she received a wink from her mother.

A row up from her family's position, there sat the people that all but took her in as their own child. The fact that her girlfriend Alice sat so many rows in front of her made Bella miss the pixie, but when she looked up into the copper eyes of Esme, all of the apprehension disappeared. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting next to their mother since they had graduated a year prior to her. The huge boy gave her and his sister a double thumbs up while his wife snuggled up against him. Bella sat proudly as she looked up to the student speaker. Her best friend Angela made valedictorian and she couldn't be happier for her. The girl was always at the top of her class and no one could catch up to her when it came to academics. It made Bella extremely proud to be friends with the little bookworm. She chuckled at the familiar name for Angela.

Bella continued searching for the Cullen children but didn't have to for very long. She saw the blonde hair of Jasper next to the short pixie cut of her girlfriend, turned fiancé. Then next to him she saw Edward sitting straight and tall, his posture was perfect as always. The girl shook her head as she took in his appearance.

No doubt they could all hear Bella's barely contained laughter, and all were wondering what she could be thinking. Alice turned around chancing a glance at her lover. Love and devotion shined in her eyes. She took in Bella's appearance and couldn't be more in love than she already was. Ever since the first time they met, Alice always seemed to be in shock of how lucky she truly was. Bella had always been so understanding, so loving, so beautiful to her and her family.

Nothing could take away the happiness she felt in her heart every time Bella looked at her with those sea green eyes. Alice peeked at Bella behind her and mouthed three words that made the brunettes heart flutter.

'I love you.'

Those words have always meant so much to Bella. For some reason her whole world revolved around them. Especially when they were uttered from Alice's lips. The pixie vampire always knew how to make her feel loved and special in every sense. Since the first time they made love in Volterra, they haven't really been intimate. But they both agreed that there wasn't any rush to do so. They had so much to look forward too already. The wedding was on the forefront of everyone's mind. Bella told Charlie the night that she proposed to Alice. Of course he was a little reserved about the whole thing but this was his only daughter getting married. His little girl, Bella gave him a little lee-way with that issue.

Renee was the next person on her list to tell. She had just arrived in town for Bella's graduation, so the girl really didn't have the time to speak to her mother. Of course the Cullen's were all super excited. Esme was the most. She hugged both girls as soon as they walked through the door, somehow sensing the good news floating around them. She only let go when Bella felt the urge to breath.

When Alice showed off the ring to the women in her family, the brunette blushed and giggled every time. They all looked at her with a smile and hope in their eyes. Hope that their family would finally be complete. Hope that their baby sister had found her forever. To the two girls there was no doubt in their minds. They would survive this eternity forever.

The girls had a plan for when Bella would be turned into a vampire. After they got back from the honeymoon, Alice would bite the Bella herself and the brunette would have her love's venom running through her veins. A lot of the pixie's siblings told her that Bella was one of the lucky ones coming into this life. The girl would have her mate and her family by her side going through the transformation and the hardships of being a newborn. Of course the family would probably move to the Denali area to train Bella alongside Tanya's family. There Bella and the rest of the children could continue to go to school if they so wished. That prospect had the brunette grinning. Going to school for the rest of time, along with her family.

However there were a few things that had Bella scared and sad as well. Not being there for Charlie as he grew old. Not being able to talk to him or see him live his life no matter where it might lead him. Over the year, Bella noticed a certain closeness between her father and Seth and Leah's mother, Sue. Her husband Harry had died of a heart attack when the Cullen's were away. His family had time to mourn and move on. Jake told her that Sue herself took Harry's position on the council in their tribe. A slow smile appeared on Bella's face as she imagined her father with Sue. There was an intimacy there that Charlie hadn't showed anyone in such a long time. It was a slow romance considering that Sue was still mourning Harry in some way, but Bella knew the two would find their way to each other.

The ceremony was coming to an end and Bella couldn't be happier. She could feel the tension floating off of her knowing that she would be closer to Alice in a matter of moments. Her leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation. She watched the principal return to the stage and make a few key notes to the graduating students but she couldn't hear any of it. All she kept hearing was Alice's laugh, her voice in her ear.

"CONGRATULATION'S CLASS OF 2010!"

The principle's voice echoed over the speakers to Bella's ears. The rest of the student body stood and did the traditional 'throw the cap in the air' but Bella just kept her seat looking straight ahead of her to where Alice was standing. She and her brothers were both without caps and their hair was all mussed but Bella loved the look on her mate. She just kept staring forward. To her love, her life, and her future; and there was no one she would rather spend all of eternity with. Alice stood there with a smile on her face and stared back at Bella. Copper met Sea Green and nothing would come between that. It took Alice everything she had not to go to her mate and take her in her arms. Bella's eyes are what kept her anchored. They've always kept her mellow and free all at the same time. Everything about Bella's eyes screamed serenity to Alice. That was one of the things that she would miss about Bella being human.

She would miss the warmth of her lover's skin and also the gentle beat of her heart. There were things that she would miss but there was so much she would gain from Bella being turned. A future with her one and only truest love was a major plus in her book. Alice shook her head and giggled with a thought in her mind. When Eli created her that faithful night, she had a feeling he knew just how much her future would mean. Years ago Alice wouldn't even believe herself to be worthy of such love. With the blood of her human parents on her hands, she believed she never really deserved to be happy. But that all changed from the visions of her Bella. Of her mate and lover, her soon to be wife. Everything she ever believed to be her past was what lead her to her mate. All of the hardships and all of the pain of Alice's past lead her to this.

Bella and Alice just stared at each other for a long moment. Unmoving, not wanting to break the surreal contact. Sea green met Gold; nothing could come between them. Bella knew that there were many thoughts running through her pixie's head but they were all good thoughts. She could tell by the look in Alice's golden eyes. The pixie smiled and it reached inside of Bella's heart, taking it into a firm yet gentle grasp.

The taller brunette seemed to think that's the only thing she would ever feel when it came to Alice's smile. To put that smile there every moment of everyday for the rest of her life. Bella took one step forward to where Alice stood with her two brothers. Edward and Jasper looked to see the human walking towards them on a mission. They looked to their sister and both gave knowing smiles. Jasper patted the pixie on her shoulder and walked off with his brother in tow.

Alice watched as Bella weaved around fellow classmates trying to get to her. She did this with a grace that the pixie believed to be inhuman. She chuckled at the thought of Bella in crowded places the first few years as a vampire. Alice knew that her lover would be a force to be reckoned with when she was changed.

What seemed to take forever actually only took a few minutes. Bella reached Alice in no time and took her in her arms. The pixie let out a sigh of relief as she laid her head on Bella's chest. She breathed through her nose to take in her lover's scent and her smile grew wider as she felt the girls strong arms wrap around her.

To Alice, moments like these were what made her feel loved and protected. She heard Bella's heartbeat in her ear and turned to lightly kiss the area there. The skin was not bare but she knew the girl would be able to feel her touch. Bella's breath hitched and Alice looked up into the sea green eyes she loved so much.

"Let's get out of here and celebrate."

Bella nodded in agreement and said. "Yeah before your big brother comes and decides to ruin our moment." Alice laughed and leaned away from her mate. She took the warm hand in her own and began to walk to where both families stood. Proud and happy for the two girls who finally found one another. Alice could only hope that this moment of peace could last.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In case you guys were wondering, I decided to jump right to graduation day. I don't recall if she really did that in the bookmovie but hey I just went with it. 3**_


	3. The First

Yay! Finally another chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The First.<p>

In the midst of the celebration, on the other side of the country, an old enemy was plotting her revenge. A large mass of red hair stalks the night searching for suitable victims. Suitable soldiers for the coming war, a war she has brought upon the world. Ever since the loss of her mate, James, Victoria has considered every vampire who is not with her, to be against her. She feels that the world is against her, all because of a human girl and her vampire mate Alice Cullen. Even though Alice was the smallest in her family, she was still the most cunning and the one who held one of the most valuable powers in the vampire world. Alice could see the future. However, Victoria knew how to move around Alice's power. The red head kept her mind in a state of chaos, never truly deciding what to do until it was too late.

Now, Victoria was residing in the state of New York. She had to admit NYC seemed to be her kind of place. There was enough blood here to keep her kicking for a good century or two. She smelled the blood of the people around her and her mouth seemed to water. Victoria often ventured into the clubs around the city to scope out the 'game'. She always thought of humans as sport for her. She and James used to play this game for so long. The chase was so invigorating.

Her undead heart seemed to break at the thought of her dead mate. So many nights were filled of the hunt and then lovemaking when they were done. Even though many vampires deemed her insane, she truly loved the man. Victoria loved him and his taste for blood. Many times after they fed, James would have blood everywhere on his lips. The thought of licking it from his lips brought the familiar sting of tears to her eyes.

She was sitting alone at a bar filled with humans. Her mouth twitched at the thought of playing the game once more. Victoria spotted a boy across the room and she smiled evilly at him. The boy thought this was sexy and strode over to her. The red head often used her charm to steal mortals away to feed off of.

The boy sat down at an empty stool next to her and leaned in close. He spoke to her like he was trying to sweep her off of her feet. Victoria could smell the pungent scent of alcohol on his breath and wondered if he was even legal to drink.

She could tell that the boy wanted her. No human, man or woman could resist her charms. It seemed to be her talent, but she knew that it was the nature of the vampire. This went on for a long while. He kept drinking and she scrunched up her nose at the scent of his blood. However, in this day and age, it didn't help one to be picky. So after his last drink, Victoria grabbed his hand and led him to an alleyway just outside of the bar.

The red head kissed him viciously and he responded in kind gripping her hips. Victoria could feel her hunger getting the better of her and she pushed him harder against the wall. Her nose still scrunched at the smell of his blood but there was nothing she could do about that.

She almost roared in rage as she felt the boy's erect bulge against her. She never wanted anyone inside her. No one but James. It was then when she decided she was too hungry to play the game anymore. Victoria parted from the boys lips and when she looked into his eyes, she wondered if he saw the blood red there. Not waiting a moment longer, she shot forward and bit him on the neck. Victoria sighed as she felt her fangs extend and enter the skin. The erratic heartbeat coming from the body before her was so loud in her ears that she didn't even hear the boy scream in pain. She knew that even if he did scream no one would be able to hear him. From the hustle and bustle of the city and the music coming from the bar, no one would be coming to his aid.

The bloodlust was becoming strong in her body, but she knew that she picked him for a purpose. It was not just to feed; no, it was so she could create her army. Her newborn army. This boy would be the first of many created to serve her purpose.

When she was done here she would scour the entire country building her army. Victoria already had a few nomads on her side. She couldn't stand most of them and she wanted to kill all of them but still, it was a start.

Victoria let the boy go and exhaled deeply. She just stood there waiting for the venom to start kicking in. it wasn't long before he started twitching and screaming in pain. She smiled thinking of her future victims being in this state. When her thoughts ventured further into the future, she thought about the upcoming battle and then the victory. The laugh Victoria uttered was a terrifying one. It screamed vengeance and death. Not only for the Cullen's but also for the Volturi and anyone who would dare stand in her way.

The vampire race would be the superior one again, and all who are too weak to uphold her view will burn in the pyre along with the rest.

As the boy began to squirm from the heat of the venom running through his body, Victoria looked to the sky and saw a beautiful sight. A blood red full moon gazed upon her longingly. She basked in its light and felt comfort knowing that fate might actually be on her side. "I love you James. They will all pay." She growled into the night.

The redhead then picked her latest Child up from the ground and put him over her shoulder. They would have to find somewhere to stay for the night. It shouldn't be too hard, considering that this city had many decrepit and abandoned apartments and alleyways to keep her vigil. As she carried him through the dark passages of the city, Victoria could hear the heartbeat of the young man slow to a halt. She smiled for he would soon wake up. Soon he would be a soldier in her vast army. Soon he will be a tool fit to put an end to her enemies.

* * *

><p>I always do like adding Victoria's POV to the story, even if its a little bit.<p> 


	4. Nerves and Wedding Bells

Chapter 4 is now complete. An apology is in order for all of my viewers and loyal followers. I had recently gotten a fulltime job and it has been taking a lot of time from my writing. Its also given me a writers block that can be considered the size of a full fledged migraine. I am sorry that I have not gotten back to you sooner and hope you will continue on with the final installation of my twilight saga.

The characters as well as the books and movies are not mine.

Chapter 4: Nerves and Wedding Bells.

Not long after the celebration that was her High School Graduation, the Cullen's and the Swan's began the hustle and bustle of wedding plans. Renee stayed in Forks for a while in a small hotel just outside the city. With Phil's paycheck she could afford to set herself up there for the next year. Since she hadn't been there much for Bella since she came here, the woman wanted to stay to help her little girl plan her and Alice's big day.

In all reality, Renee love the little sprite that was Alice. Who couldn't? So upbeat and outgoing, and really the best thing that had ever happened to her daughter. Sure when she disappeared there had been a bit of confusion going around but the Cullen's sure fixed that right up in her opinion. Renee had never seen Bella so happy in all of her years. Alice and the whole of the Cullen family seemed to put a permanent smile on the brunettes face.

About a week or so before the wedding, Renee took Bella out to get some shopping done. The two went to Port Charlotte to look at some dresses as well as some other things. Bella wasn't so keen on wearing the whole white dress and veil thing but whatever Alice wanted, she got. The brunette rung her hands together thinking of the pressure it would be to pick out a dress for her wedding, that's why she was glad to have her mom there.

As the mother and daughter pair reached the door to the dress shop, Bella began to get a touch nervous.

"You ok, Bells?" Renee asked before they went in the store.

Bella wasn't sure what to say to her mom so she kind of shook her head. Her mother stood in front of her then to put her hands on her shoulders. It was a comforting touch to the teen and she visibly relaxed. Bella looked into her mom's identical green eyes then and heard her voice.

"It's ok to be nervous Bella, it's a very big decision. But I'll tell you right now, you could wear a sack on your wedding day and you'll still be the most beautiful girl in the room." Bella's eyes filled with tears at her mother's words and she knew she was right. Nothing would ruin her and Alice's special day not even her nerves. But she knew she would have to pick something out sooner or later.

So, with her head held high, Bella grasped the door knob and pulled open the door. What awaited her inside was a sight she had never seen before. Sure Bella and Angela went shopping years ago for prom dresses, but that was so long ago, and less extravagant.

This store in particular held many things that were white, paisley, beaded, and flowered. The brightness in the room was enough to make Bella shield her eyes. Lace and the color white invaded her every thought, but with her mother by her side, Bella couldn't bring herself to be scared or nervous.

Renee found a receptionist not far from their position and saw a measuring tape around her neck. She walked up to the older woman and asked if she could do a fitting for her daughter. Bella's face went a shad of pink as the two women appraised her. Most of the time she didn't like being the center of attention, that was Alice's thing, but for now it would have to do.

The receptionist guided her customers to a pedestal and Bella stood upon it. The girl held up her arms when prompted and stood up straight when her posture was failing.

"When's the big day?" She asked checking Bella's height.

When the soon to be bride didn't answer, her mother did.

"A week from tomorrow."

The woman gasped. "So soon and you haven't found a dress yet? That's cutting it close dearies."

When she was done with the measurements, she ran off in search of the perfect dress for Bella. The girl sat on the surface of the pedestal and waited for the woman to return. It didn't take her long and that was a good thing for Bella. In all honesty, she wanted to be done with this whole dress thing as soon as possible.

The receptionist had a few choices in her arms and she set them gently on the back of a chair.

"Do you want to stay with her miss?"

The question was directed at Renee. She nodded and watched as her daughter tried on the few dresses that were there. The front door to the store opened once again and Bella smiled when she saw the new arrivals. Esme and Rosalie walked towards the mother and daughter pair. Esme was smiling at Bella with unshed tears in her eyes.

"A little birdie told us you were going dress shopping today." Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear. The girl rolled her eyes at the comment knowing that Alice told the two Cullen's. Esme stood next to her mother and looked as if she was going to cry. The elder looked so proud to be ready to call this girl her daughter.

Bella couldn't wait to be a part of the Cullen family. By marriage and by vampiric standards. After the wedding and the honeymoon, Alice would change Bella into one of them. Into a creature of the night, one that would live forever. She couldn't wait to spend eternity by Alice's side. Nothing would take that gift away from her.

She turned to see Esme and Renee talking to each other about the different dress choices around the store. Bella sighs in relief as the two women go around the store and gossip about the little wedding details. The girl turned and looked at herself in the mirror; she was surprised at what she saw.

At the best times Bella thought herself to be very plain, this unfortunately was one of those times. She wondered for so long how Alice Cullen, the most beautiful girl in her world could love her so completely. She wondered for so long, that tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought of it all just being a dream. She covered her face with her hands as the tears began to slip, but it wasn't long before she felt a pair of strong yet feminine hands on her shoulders, and a voice echoed in her ear.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, sis. Alice loves you beyond measure. You know that."

Bella stopped crying almost immediately. She looked up at her reflection, along with Rosalie and almost felt foolish for the way her thoughts went a moment ago. The brunette wiped away the tears and took a deep breath. The blonde was right, after all it was Alice that said yes to her when she proposed. Bella smiled eagerly at the memory.

She remembered how Alice just about wept at the sight of Bella on one knee and the ring set in the box before her. Bella couldn't believe she said yes but she did, and now her wedding was a week away.

The mothers made their way back to the pair and the shop owner came around the corner of a back room with a dress in her hands.

"I think I have just the thing for you dear."

Bella smiled at the older woman as she set the dress down on a chair that was not occupied. She unzipped the package and all of the women gasped at the beauty of the dress itself. It was a white silk dress that looked like it could hug the very form of Bella's body. It was long sleeve which she was thankful for considering the cool weather that was always present in the small town.

Bella walked up to the dress and looked to the designer if it was ok for her to pick up the garment. The older woman gave her consent and the teen picked up the dress very carefully. Without tarnishing the fabric, Bella turned it around so she could see the back side. Lace covered a good portion. It took a few Victorian style swirl until it met up with the silk of the gown.

Now here's where the design gets tricky. A trail of pearls run down the spin of the dress separating the lace into two sides. The trail stops just before the buttocks. The pearls also run up the forearm of the sleeves as well she noted.

The dress itself is so overwhelming but she can't help but want to try it on. Bella asks the shop keeper for a fitting on the dress and the woman happily acknowledges her request. They go back into a small fitting room and the older woman leaves her alone to undress. As Bella removes her clothes, she wonders what Alice would be wearing for the special occasion.

_'__Probably something absolutely intoxicating I'll bet.'_

Bella laughs at her train of thought. Speaking of train, the train of the dress is longer than she expected. So Bella poked her head out from behind the curtain and asked for the shop owner for help with the dress. The older woman gladly helped her young customer and made sure Bella didn't step on the long train while stepping into the dress.

The fabric slipped up Bella's body and it was a little chilly. Goosebumps rose on her pale skin as the woman fastened the back of the dress. Moments passed that felt like hours but once the garment was on, Bella walked out from behind the small curtain and moved over to where the group sat.

All women gasped at Bella's natural beauty in the dress. It was almost like it was made for her. Renee was visibly crying while Esme was trying hard to hold back tears of her own. Renee helped her daughter onto the small pedestal and moved so she could look into the mirror.

Bella jumped at the sight of herself, not really believing what she was seeing. The dress hugged her body just about perfectly, and the train, now that she was on the pedestal, didn't seem too long at all. Bella turned so she could see the back. Her slightly tanned skin was a beautiful contrast to the porcelain white silk of the dress, and the lace was a perfect addition.

The shop keeper looked the young girl up and down trying to figure out what was missing.

"Ah, I know."

She disappeared for a moment, and came back with something else in her hands. It was the veil for the dress. It was a comb beautifully crafted with rhinestones and sterling silver. Bella couldn't ask for a better addition to her dress. The veil reached all the way to the mid-rift of her gown.

"It's beautiful."

Bella starred at the whole ensemble in awe. She imagined Alice standing at the end of the aisle while she was walking toward her in this dress and she chuckled. The pixie always had a habit of making her feel more beautiful every day. Bella had never felt that once in her life. Not only did she love Alice with every part of her being, but she was grateful to her for taking care of her fragile heart.

Bella couldn't wait for her wedding day which was only week away. She was shaking with anticipation for the big day ahead when she heard her cell phone buzz on the ottoman next to her. She moved delicately in the dress and picked up the device. It was a text from Alice. She smiled and opened the message.

_'__Hey baby. Something really weird just happened and don't freak out cuz it wasn't anything bad. No visions or anything like that but we got an invitation from Aro and Sulpicia to spend our honeymoon over at their place. I've been thinking about it cuz we haven't made any plans for the trip. I mean we could spend a few days there and then head out to do our own thing if you want. Just let me know what you want to do so I can send them a reply love.'_

Bella responded quickly with a confused look on her face.

_'__Why would they want us there? Was there any reason or explanation?'_

Bella remembered her first trip to the ancient vampire's domain and it wasn't a pleasant one but the more she thought about the trip, the more she became excited about vampire culture and their heritage. Each second that ticked by Bella wanted to really go and consult with the elder vampires about what had transpired in each of their pasts.

A reply from Alice came swiftly.

_'__Nothing really just a formal apology from our last visit and Sulpicia said that she would give us a grand tour of the castle grounds if we so wished. Like I said darling, we don't have to stay for long.'_

The brunette didn't really need any more encouragement in making her decision so she typed in a few words locked her phone up. She looked back up at the dress and wondered if Alice would enjoy seeing her in it.

Renee placed a hand on her shoulder as if reading her mind and gave her an encouraging smile. "She's going to love it Bella. You look so beautiful."

Tears threatened to fall down her mothers' cheeks and that brought a sting to her own eyes as well. Bella looked to Esme and Rosalie as well and she could tell that they were holding back tears of their own for two completely different reasons.

'Now would be a good time to wrap this up before we all start freaking bawling.' Bella thought. So she turned to the shop owner and smiled thoughtfully. "I'll take it." Her smile was so bright that she seemed to glow in a certain radiance. Bella could feel a weight being taken off of her shoulders, she felt lighter, she felt like she could take on the world.

Sure, Victoria might be a big problem in the near or distant future, but that was for another day. Her wedding was coming up soon and come hell or high water, she was going to marry the vampire she loved. Nothing was going to change that.


	5. The Big Day

**Here's the big update. This chapter's gonna be all about the wedding ceremony as you guys can probably tell from the title. I'm going to apologize for the wait on this chapter and I can explain. I recently got a new job in working with children, my partner and I are planning on moving in with each other, and I got a new husky puppy. Needless to say everything's been pretty hectic. I love you guys who are still with me and my Alice and Bella stories. Big kisses and hearts and hugs to all of you**

* * *

><p>The Big Day<p>

The week went by in a flash and all the planning and all of the preparation for the wedding had been completed. After dress shopping with the girls, it was tradition that the soon to be newlyweds did not see each other until after the wedding. It made Bella so anxious to see Alice waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

She was currently standing in a room downstairs waiting for the rest of the girls, which included all of the Cullen's, the Denali's and her mother as well. She looked out the only window in the small room and gasped as she saw how much work went into the setup of the Cullen's backyard. It had such a rustic feel with so many lawn chairs and benches. White banners covered the trees as well as the altar. It really was beautiful. The forest surrounding the whole scene made it even more surreal looking.

As Bella's eyes scoured the entire scene, she spotted a tiny figure surveying it all as well. The spiky hair and small yet beautiful physic told her right away that it was her soon to be bride. Bella smiled as she took in Alice's form. Her arms were crossed against her chest. Her outfit so far consisted of black dress trousers with and suspenders, with a white shirt that was no doubt made of the finest silk. She wore heeled shoes as well. It gave the pixie enough height to where she could just about reach Bella's lips without much effort.

The human watched as her mate took in a deep unneeded breath and let it out. It seemed as if a weight was about to be taken off of her shoulders. Bella shared the sentiment. She was about to be wedded to the woman she loved for all of eternity. That alone was a thought that she cherished more than life.

A knock could be heard from across the room. Bella turned and smiled as Rosalie and Tanya approached her. When she turned back to the window for one last look at her love, she found that Alice was gone. So she gave her full attention to the two blondes in the room. Tanya gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of the large vanity set so she could do her hair and makeup and Rosalie made her way to the closet to retrieve the dress from it confines.

The elder blonde held the garment with grace and looked at it remembering her own wedding, both human and vampire. One was definitely better and longer lasting than the other. Tears came to her eyes in memory of her special day with Emmett. The big bear had been turned a year before they were wedded and took to their lifestyle very quickly. She was so proud of her mate. While she walked down the aisle with Carlisle giving her away, she watched as Emmett's smile grew wider, and a lone tear made its way down his own face. All guests of their ceremony had tissues and made sure to cover the fact they couldn't indeed cry to keep up appearances.

Rosalie took a deep breath in through her nose, with a look of sincere remembrance on her face. She race out of the room to clean up but not before disposing the dress carefully on the bed next to the vanity where Tanya and Bella now resided.

She came back a moment later and sat next to the beautiful dress.

"Sorry about that. A moment down memory lane."

Both girls nodded in understanding.

Tanya did Bella's hair into a simple bun and did her makeup lightly as to not take away from her natural beauty. Another knock sounded at the door and the other two Denali sisters walked in. Bella had met them just a few days before and took to them instantly. Kate and Irina were both beautiful, and Kate had a power all her own. She could project a painful electric like jolt into another being through physical touch.

When Bella asked the power to be proven, Kate called upon the gift and lightly shocked Edward when she touched him. All in company except Edward giggled at his reaction. He jumped slightly just like a human would if they accidently touched an electric fence.

Bella had heard of Irina when Laurent had come back to warn Bella of Victoria. She had curly strawberry blonde hair which was different compared to the other girl's bright almost white blonde hair. Both she and Tanya had amazing self-control when it came to feeding. Bella could tell Irina was happy for her because whenever she talked about her own mate Laurent, she got a far-away look in her eyes. The two had yet to be wedded because he was still working on his self-control and his diet for that matter. Bella smiled gratefully when Irina told her that the human guests attending the wedding had nothing to fear from the dark-skinned man, but if asked about his eye color, the girl would tell them they were a mix of gold and a bright coral color.

Hearing how much Irina loved Laurent even as he was trying so hard to control his hunger gave Bella hope for the pair.

"Sorry we're late." Kate spoke for the both of them.

Tanya stopped whatever she was doing to hug her sisters tightly. Even though she was with Edward and loved him dearly, she missed her sisters beyond reason. They had been through so much together after losing their mother Sasha all those years ago.

"How are you Bella? Nervous?" Irina spoke to the girl and took her hands into her own. Bella tightened her grip on Irina and smiled softly.

"Not as nervous as you might think. It's almost like a weight being lifted off of your shoulders." While Kate and her unmarried sister looked at her with a slight envy, Rosalie and Tanya looked at her in understanding.

One last knock sounded throughout the room. Renee peeked around the corner to make sure that Bella was decent before making her way into the room with Charlie not far behind. The older woman looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. They were threatening to spill so she held out her hand and gave Bella a very special gift.

Bella took the tightly wrapped box and ripped the paper off. Upon lifting the lid of said box, Bella saw a cornflower blue lily barrette. This used to be her mothers. Tears came to Bella's own eyes as her mother explained the meaning of the gift.

"This was your grandmother's. She gave it to me on my wedding day and now I'm giving it to you." She put a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder. "Just because mine and your father's marriage didn't work out Bella doesn't mean yours and Alice's wont." Renee took a look back at the tall man and smiled at him fondly. "It counts for two of the so called marriage commandments. It's something borrowed and something blue. I'm so proud of you baby girl." A few tears made their way down Renee's face as she hugged Bella to her chest.

Bella buried herself in her mother's hold for a few moments before hearing a light sob coming from Charlie.

"I love you too dad." Bella cried before reaching for the man.

Charlie walked forward and grasped his daughter as well as his ex-wife into a group hug.

This lasted for a good while before both parents remembered that Bella still had to get her dress on. So they excused themselves so their daughter could finish getting ready. Just as Charlie closed the door, Bella heard Renee compliment him on how good she turned out over the past couple of years. Bella could see her father's chest puff out in pride. She chuckled before she went back to the group of blondes and finished getting dressed and ready for her big day.

* * *

><p>Alice stood at the alter waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. She tapped her foot a few times with how anxious she was getting. Jasper stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl.<p>

_"__Oh my God, can they keep me waiting any longer?" _She thought with a huff. Edward glared at her from reading her thoughts and went back to lightly conversing with Carlisle. His ears perked up slightly hearing something from his mate and went to sit down in his seat. Upon seeing this, Carlisle sat down and so did everyone else in the ceremony.

The bridal music began playing and a special song was picked for this very special day.

Alice herself picked the song for Bella to walk to because it related to how they both felt when they met. Both girls had their insecurities and they overcame every obstacle thrown at them. They made it so far in their relationship and each of them knew that their love would last a lifetime.

A thousand years by Christina Perry echoed through the speakers, but when Alice saw Bella walk down the aisle on Charlie's arm, and everyone standing up to receive the beautiful bride, all the pixie could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her lover never revealed the dress to her before today and upon seeing it, all coherent thought left her mind. Alice's mouth dropped ever so slightly. Tears entered her vision and she moved to wipe them away as to not alarm any of the human guests.

Bella for her part was trying just as hard to cover her tears. Her veil was placed behind her as the design had said so there was no hope for her there. She looked down at the white trail of the aisle and saw the scattered rose petals everywhere. These were no doubt a last minute touch to her mates perfect ceremony but Bella couldn't ask for anything more.

Her bright green eyes smoldered with so much love and desire for her mate, and her body was humming with anticipation of spending the rest of forever with this girl.

Bella wanted to reach out for the pixie and hold her hand but she was only half way down the aisle. By the end of the lovely song Alice picked for the both of them, she was nearly at the altar. Her smile grew wider and her tears became ever more noticeable. She giggled as she watched Alice's eyes grow dark with desire.

The pixie reached out for the girl to take her cold hand. The priest residing over the ceremony asked who would give Bella away to be married. Charlie wiped a stray tear as he spoke both for him and for Renee. The girl in question turned to her father and lovingly kissed him on the cheek before taking the pale hand of her soon to be wife.

Alice leaned in and whispered to her. "You look beautiful."

Bella blushed and gave the same sentiment to her lover.

The two girls stared into each-others' eyes as the priest said a few words before asking them to state their vows. Alice went first.

"Before I met you Bella, there was so much darkness in my life. So much darkness and confusion. I had no future. I was lost in my own mind trying to find my light, trying to find my way out of the darkness. When I met you there were so many doubts in my mind. Would I be right for you? Would I hurt you? Could I be the one to protect you?"

She paused for a moment taking in all of the emotions that were running through her body.

"When I began to love you, I felt myself getting lighter. Like I could breathe again. Everything began to come full circle for me. Nothing could change that. I found later that not only could I be the one to protect you, but you protected me too." A tear fell down Bella's cheek at the memory in Volterra. The day where they almost lost each other to a simple misunderstanding.

"I promise you from this day until the end of time that I will always be here to love you and cherish you and desire you. You will always be my light in the darkness, you will always be my heart." Alice pulled Bella's hand up to her lips and lightly kissed it.

A few strangled sobs could be heard throughout the crowd of people. Alice looked out to her family and saw eyes full of pride, wonder and tears all at the same time. Esme looked like she was going to lose it right then and there. Alice and Bella both looked to the mother and everything portrayed in their eyes screamed their love for the woman. Esme blotted at her eyes with the cloth so that her nonexistant tears weren't seen by others. It was hard to hold them back but for the girl's sake, she would for as long as she could.

The priest then turned to Bella to recite her vows. Bella really didn't know what to say that could possibly follow up Alice's display of love and affection but she would try all the same.

"Where your world was full of darkness, mine was full of uncertainty. Everything was such a spur of the moment decision. I had no anchor to myself. I had no anchor to the world. Before I met you, I was like Dorothy, the Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion all at once. Everything was so out of balance. I was searching for my home, my sanity, my heart and my courage at the same time. The funny thing is you gave me all of that back. My look at the entire world changed. When I lost faith in myself you gave it back to me. You made me believe in everything that was good and beautiful again. In a way you gave me some of my innocence back."

Bella reached up with her free hand and gave a light teary smile to her companion.

"I love you Alice with all of my heart and soul."

After this there was no dry eye in the house. Alice even couldn't stop a few strangled sobs escape her. She moved quickly to cover them and gave a confused look to the priest. She was sure that he noticed the fact that her tears were in her eyes but couldn't fall, however he made no motion to ask. Alice looked to the crowd and quickly surveyed it.

The pixie had to squint to see a few figures in the back of the wooded area. At a closer look, red eyes could be seen as well as the coat of arms of the Volturi Council. Each of the figures either wore a necklace or a cuff with the symbol adorning it.

Alice gasped at the knowledge of the company.

Bella looked at her mate with confusion marring her features. Alice gave her a look that said, you'll find out later.

The man in front of them continued on with the ceremony and they said their I do's. Both girls gave a sigh of relief when he finally said, "You may now kiss your bride." Then he introduced them as Alice and Bella Cullen. Bella was so proud to take her mate's last name and couldn't wait to kiss her again in private. But first they had a reception to attend. Everyone clapped and rejoiced at the union.


End file.
